


Snow Fight

by RockiinRobynTweet



Series: Charlastor Week [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fun, Kisses, Snow, date, snowball fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockiinRobynTweet/pseuds/RockiinRobynTweet
Summary: Here is day 5- DateI really like this story of them just being playful and being competitive. I hope y'all like it!
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Charlastor Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650673
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Snow Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day 5- Date
> 
> I really like this story of them just being playful and being competitive. I hope y'all like it!

It was winter. Even though Charlie didn't like the cold, she loved playing in the snow. So today as a little ‘date’ her and Alastor were going to walk around and talk. Just enjoying each other's company. 

As they were walking suddenly Charlie left Alastor’s side while he was talking.

“Why my dear that is very int-” He stopped as he felt a snowball hit his back and heard a quiet chuckle behind him. He turned around with a playful grin.

“Oh you sure you wanna do this darling?” Alastor said while picking some snow forming a snowball. “Last chance.”

“Oh I’m sure. Are you ready?” She said while forming another snowball.

“Naturally.” Alastor said with a wide playful grin on his face.

Right at that moment Alastor threw his snowball but Charlie dodged and threw her snowball nearly missing him. As that happened they started getting more snow and throwing it at each other. Charlie then hit Alastor in the chest while he hit her in the stomach. After awhile Charlie kept hitting Alastor while she kept dodging his snowballs.

“Wow Al you're really bad at this.” She said playfully. But little did she know she had just awakened the competitive side of Alastor. Right as she saw his grin widen she knew that she messed up.

“Darling you have said the wrong thing.” 

He then started running toward Charlie while laughing. Charlie started running away while playfully screaming. But sadly he caught up to her. He then picked her up and hunched her over his shoulder. She started squirming and playfully hitting him on the back and laughing.

“Haha Al let me go!” She said while laughing.

Al then started picking up snow casually as he had her over his shoulder. “I’m sorry dear but this is your punishment for saying that I’m bad.” 

Charlie started giggling and stopped squirming. “Well I wouldn't have said it if it weren't true.” After that Alastor playfully pushed her on the snow causing her to fall and dropped the snow, then he looked her in the eyes while pinning her on the cold ground. 

“Darling, your punishment is now worse.” He then got closer. 

Charlie sharply inhaled and got serious. “What?”

After Charlie said that Alastor started attacking her by tickling her. Charlie started squirming and laughing uncontrollably. Alastor then said something while still tickling her.

“Am I good at snowball fighting?” He said with a wide grin while tickling her stomach.

“No you’re not!” She started laughing even more.

“Well darling I’m not gonna stop until you say I’m good.”

“No! Stop my stomach is hurting!” 

“Say it.” He said while laughing.

“Fine you're good!” Charlie yelled playfully. After that Alastor stopped.

“See it wasn’t that hard darling.” He said while sitting up dusting off his jacket.

“Yeah you're right…” She then secretly got a snowball and placed it behind her back. “Now I need to do something to you.”

“And what is that darling?” He said while he got closer with a grin on his face.

Right at that moment Charlie kissed Alastor stoftly, causing Alastor to grab her head to pull her in closer but then Charlie pulled away and threw a snowball at him. 

“Ha got you!” Charlie said.

“Ah blasted…” Alastor then cupped her cheek. “... Your charming self has gotten me again. But I shall get you another day…”

The two then kissed once more. Embracing each other’s comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it and hope you're ready for tomorrow cause am I gonna try and make it sad? Hell yeah. Anyways hope you guys liked it! See y'all tomorrow.


End file.
